


Because of a Wand

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Alisanne’s birthday: H/D, prompt: Gratitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of a Wand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



It all started because of the wand.

Potter hadn’t had to give it back, after all. And not only that, but he’d even saved his life twice. Okay, so Draco might have saved it back once. But there was a balance to be paid. So when Potter had given it back to him in hallway leading from the courtroom after he’d been let off with a warning never to follow another Dark Lord again (unlikely, unless his father ever managed to recover from what Azkaban and their former Master had done to him…), he’d not hesitated to ask.

“What do you want from me?”

Potter had raised an eyebrow at that. “What do you mean, Malfoy? It’s your wand. Here. Take it.” Like giving back his only major connection to magic since he was eleven was something to expect from anyone.

“I mean, what do you want in return?”

“Return?” Potter blinked at him for a long moment, those green eyes of his wide and astonished. “What are you…?”

By that point, the hall was empty, so Draco dropped to his knees in front of him. “This, perhaps?” He reached into Potter’s robes, and before Potter could do more than squeak, he had pulled him out and closed his lips around him, moaning. Potter’s only reaction to that was to let his head fall back against the stone wall behind him with a groan.

Once Potter was finished, Draco rose to his feet, dabbing at his lips to wipe them clean. “So, do we have a deal?”

“Deal?” Oh, this repetition would get old soon. Though Draco did like the bewildered look quite a bit on Potter, now that he knew how malleable he was.

“Yes. I…bend over whenever you need, and we’re…square. Deal?”

Potter blinked at him for a moment, and Draco thought he was going to have to explain further, but then, he gave a slow nod. “Any time I need?”

“Any time,” Draco agreed.

“Right. See you around, then, I guess,” Potter added, a slight flush to his cheeks. Then he turned and walked away down the hall.

Draco watched after him, smirking. Oh, yes. This would work out very well, indeed.


End file.
